1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrophotographic process and, more particularly, to an image forming method utilizing the electrophotographic process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of printing industry, a technique is largely employed in which a selected portion of a document such as, for example, the title of the document is formed in a negative image while the other portion of the same document is formed in a positive image. The image of the document as a whole so formed by the utilization of this technique is characterized in that the image of the selected portion of the document which is negative is so highlighted as compared with that of the other portion of the same document as to present a fascinating design to viewers enough to attract the attention of the viewers.
However, when it comes to a copying machine today available in the market, the primary function of it is to make a duplication of, or copy, an image of a document on a copying medium as faithfully as possible and, therefore, the conventional copying machine has a problem in that any image forming method in which only a selected portion of the image is subjected to such a reversal development as hereinabove described cannot be embodied in the conventional copying machine.